


must be in want

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is over eighteen, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Stiles, M/M, No Sex, Omega Verse, Omega!Derek, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Some angst, Stiles is underage by a few months, and only a little, but not possessed lol, lil bit of stilinski family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: From sweettalkinghellhound on tumblr: I'm really feeling a possessive!Stiles right now. Like, not unhealthy possessive, but like, "You're mine, but I'm also yours. But if you need me to back off its cool." That kind of healthy relationship stuff. Maybe add an a/b/o theme to it? If you're cool with that. All the good relationship stuff is my jam, broski. It's the best. Thank you for taking prompts. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is A/B/O but it' a pretty casual version of it, I'd say. No mentions of heats or mpreg of that turns people off, just cute relationshippy fluff with the background of A/B/O.  
> TBH the title is from Jane Austen cause I google searched "quotes of possessiveness" and the first paragraph of Pride and Prejudice popped up soooo there you go

     Stiles had always felt like an Alpha. Even though he didn’t have the traditional bulk or demeanor of an Alpha, and especially didn’t while growing up, he could always tell that that was just the role he knew he was going to play. And he liked it. Not to say that being a Beta or an Omega would have disappointed him, but he was one of the few that were born, just, knowing who they were going to be.

     Stiles officially presented when he was twelve, surprising all but his parents and his best friend (and his mom). Anybody close to him could tell he just carried an Alpha-vibe. He wasn’t afraid to run his mouth, he had more confidence than he knew what to do with (which usually put him in trouble), and he was immensely caring towards everyone he held dear. 

     When his mother got sick, right before he presented, his instincts kicked in. All he wanted to do was provide support for his mother and help her in every way that he could. It was really hard on him, as an Alpha, losing the Omega of the family. His father, a Beta, also heavily felt the loss, but there was just some instinctual bond between familial Omegas and Betas that induced anxiety and depression when the bond was broken.

     Going into his last year of middle school and entering high school was tough, really tough, But with the support of his father and his best friend, Scott, another Beta, and Scott’s mother, Melissa, who was an Alpha, he was able to recover from the severed bond and move past it. He forever would feel the hole in his heart, but he found ways to surround himself with enough love so that the hole didn’t feel quite so deep.

     The way he did this was to become even more protective of those he kept close. Even acquaintances of his soon found themselves sucked into conversation with Stiles, him asking how their day was going and if they ever needed anything they could come to him, he was willing to help. That was how Stiles soon gained friends in Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and even Jackson. But he especially gained the friendship of Derek Hale.

     When Stiles first sat down with Derek at a table in study hall on the first day of junior year, he hadn’t expected to get attached to him so quickly. Derek was an Omega, recently presented if Stiles listened to the rumors (which he rarely ever did), and a Junior like him, though he had almost two years on Stiles because he had been held back a couple grades in middle school, due to family issues. Stiles didn’t pry for any more information, and that seemed to adhere Derek to him even more. 

     As the school year progressed, and Stiles’ friend group grew, his need to protect and serve (much like his father, he once realized and laughed at himself for) began to diminish. His Alpha instincts were no longer on the fritz and he was able to settle, content with the little family of friends that he had. As all people are, he still was driven by some of his Alpha instincts, but the possessive gene in him was no longer front and center.

     Well, in most cases.

     The summer before their senior year, Derek kissed Stiles for the first time. Stiles had been shaking with nerves, and Derek’s heartbeat had been erratic, but they’d both fit together so seamlessly that they’d soon forgotten their anxieties and fell into each other without effort.

     “So are we, like, boyfriends now?” Stiles asked, fingers trailing up and down Derek’s cheek. The man didn’t shave as often in the summer, so his facial hair was much more prominent and dark, and it delightedly scratched Stiles’ skin. 

     Derek leaned into his touch, his own fingertips rubbing calming circles onto the exposed skin of Stiles’ hip, where his shirt had ridden up. “I’d like to be. If you think your father wouldn’t shoot me for it.”

     “Nah, Dad loves you. Plus, I’m just a few months away from eighteen.”

     Derek shrugged, which looked comedic considering he was lying on his side, thus immobilizing the use one one entire arm. “Then, yes. I would…really like that.” If Stiles had any indication that Derek didn’t mean his words, the sincere smile, the flushed cheeks, and the steady (yet fast) beat of Derek’s heart would have undone any mistrust. 

     Dating Derek was…the same. Not to say that it was mundane, but it really didn’t change much between them. They hung out with their friends, sometimes alone (but now they were dates with kissing), and went about their days with he same amount of texts passed back and forth as before. 

     Stiles’ father hadn’t been thrilled, because Derek was legally an adult with an almost two-year age gap between them, but he knew how close they were, he knew Derek’s family and how trustworthy they were and knew they raised a good son. So he allowed it, and even gave them his blessing (so long as they kept the bedroom door open until they both graduated high school). 

     So they had it easy, in comparison to other whirlwind romances (Don’t even get Stiles _started_ on Scott and Allison and Isaac and Kira and…). Or at least it was, until their senior year started.

     They as a couple were fine. They were both just stressed. College applications and AP classes  were hard enough, but now Stiles was interacting with the rest of the student body again, most of whom he didn’t know or like. At all. More importantly, the rest of the school body interacted with Derek again. And now that Stiles and Derek were a thing, Stiles started paying more attention. 

     Omegas weren’t rare. They took up just over a quarter of the population of the United States, Alphas at about 35%, and the rest were Betas. So it wasn’t like Derek was the only Omega in school for people to fixate on. It was just that, in high school, Omegas were kind of the hot commodity. They were usually stereotyped as the Popular Kids™ in all the movies, and because many Omegas presented while in high school, it was easier to smell that shift in scent on those who “became” Omegas, because they suddenly smelled different. It was harder to tell Alphas and Betas apart by scent. So being an Omega was Different. Special. 

     In high school, being Different in a good way meant that, to put it frankly, everyone wanted them. Omegas were like the new transfer students. Suddenly, after presenting, they had tons of friends, many who secretly wished to date them for the sole idea of getting to date The New Kid. Except The New Kid title eventually wore off. Omega didn’t. 

     So Stiles started watching and began noticing how many people Derek interacted with on a day-to-day basis. More so, how many people _touched_ Derek. 

     Now, Stiles didn’t want to give into the stereotype. He never wanted to be the asshole Alpha who was insanely possessive over their friends and loved ones and never let them leave their sight or interact with anyone else. Those Alphas were controlling, and Stiles hated them. But part of being an Alpha, part of being human, really, was the part of you that said, “That person is mine and I won’t allow them to be messed with.” 

     As the school year progressed, Stiles felt the urge to pull Derek in close and lay a big purpling hickey on Derek’s neck, just to claim him; the urge to rip off every girl’s hands from Derek’s arms and snarl, “Back off.” It started to become a problem. One big enough that Derek began to take notice, not because Stiles acted upon his instincts, but because he began to pull away from him.

     “Stiles, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Derek confronted his boyfriend a month and a half into the school year. He’d caught Stiles before the boy had managed to get to his Jeep, snagging his hand and pulling him to a halt in the middle of the parking lot. “Did something happen?”

     Stiles heaved a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Der, I’m tired. It was a long day, I gotta get home–”

     “No you don’t, because today is Friday and Friday is Date Day,” Derek cut him off, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “You managed to practically avoid me all week. What did I do wrong?”

     Derek looked so defeated, Stiles realized with a jolt when he finally plucked up the courage to look at his boyfriend. 

     “You did nothing,” Stiles said with conviction, his words getting Derek to look him in the eye. “I swear. You’ve been nothing but the best boyfriend. It’s just me. I’m having…issues.”

     Derek squeezed the hand of Stiles’ that he still held in his grasp and squeezed it. “Anything going on with you, I can help you with. We can work it out together.”

     Stiles dropped his gaze and took a deep breath. “I know. I love how–how understanding you are, and how much you care. But I think this may just be something I need to do.”

     Derek pursed his lips, obviously unhappy with the direction the conversation was going. “That still doesn’t explain why you’ve pulled away from me, specifically.”

     “I…” Stiles sighed. “It does have to do with you, I guess. But nothing you did wrong, I swear!” he rushed to assure Derek, squeezing his hand. “It’s Alpha stuff.” He waved his free hand at his head. “There’s so many people now around us. Around you. And it’s kinda putting a strain on Alpha instincts I haven’t had before, so I don’t know how to control them yet.”

     Derek still looked confused. “What instincts are those, then?”

     “Possession,” Stiles blurted out, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. “It’s. I know that I don’t own you. Obviously. I would never think like that. But you are kind of mine? But in the same way that I am yours, you know? And I don’t want to be an asshole about it, but with so many people throughout the day that touch you and try to, frankly blatantly, steal you away from me…again, not that I own you, but–”

     Stiles,” Derek cut him off, eyes and words gentle. “Breathe.”

     “I don’t want to go overboard, is the thing. It goes beyond jealousy, in a way, because it ties into my Alpha instincts and our bond–”

     Derek’s eyebrows flew up. “You think…we have a bond?”

     Stiles’ mouth flapped open like a fish. “W-well, yes. I mean, even before we started dating we had a bond of friendship–”

     “But an Omega-Alpha bond. Do you think…?” Stiles could hear Derek’s unasked question. Does he think they feel that deeply about each other.

     Stiles did not expect to be having this deep of a conversation today, in a high school parking lot, and yet here they were.

     “I know that…what I feel for you is stronger than any other relationship I’ve ever had. Except for my parents, but those are different types of feelings. I don’t think I’d be this…possessive over someone who I wasn’t completely into.”

     Derek’s face was a little bit red too, but he was smiling that private smile that Stiles only saw occasionally. “I think that I would agree with those feelings.”

     Stiles released a breath in a huff and squeezed Derek’s hand again, for lack of a better move. He’d like to kiss the man, but they still had more to talk about. That reminder sobered his giddiness up a bit. 

     Derek noticed his change in expression, and his face turned a little serious also. “But. I get what you’re saying. I guess I just never noticed. I’ve always been pretty liked in school, because I was the, you know, older student bad-boy cliche. I suppose after I presented, there was probably a shift in attention, but I just didn’t, well, pay attention to it. I can–”

     “No, no,” Stiles shook his head, cutting Derek off. “You aren’t going to do anything. You can’t change your life, your friends, just because I can’t handle my jealousy. I’ll work on it.”

     “What I’m trying to say, Stiles,” Derek replied, pulling Stiles closer to him, “is that I actually don’t mind a little bit of possession every once and a while.”

     Stiles blinked. “You…don’t have to do that for me.”

     “Not for you.” Derek shook his head. “It’s a two way street, right? I’m yours, but you are mine. I think we’re both warranted a little bit of possessive behavior every now and again.”

     Stiles felt a grin creeping up his face. He brought his free hand up and he cupped Derek’s neck. “So if I left a little something here…that would be okay?” he asked softly.

     Derek bit his bottom lip and his heartbeat fluttered. “So long as we match,” he responded on a breath.

     “I promise I’ll do my best not to be an asshole,” Stiles spoke, inching closer to Derek’s face. “And if I ever get to be too much, you let me know, okay?”

     “I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that, but okay,” Derek said, brushing his nose against Stiles’.

     “Well, like I said, I’ve been fighting this instinct for a while now. And I’m sorry for avoiding you, I won’t again, but it’s gonna take some practice.”

     “We can work on it together. Just tell me if a situation is too much for you, we’ll evaluate it together, and come up with a solution.”

     Stiles pecked Derek’s lips, barely a kiss. “You’re so smart.”

     Derek hesitated centimeters away from Stiles’ lips for another kiss and said, “But Jennifer. Fell free to drag me away from her any time.”

     Stiles grinned into their kiss, the background of an almost deserted high school parking lot fading away instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
